Alice In Wonderland
by DoloresLolitaHaze
Summary: Title says it all. Characters from 1 & 2 will show up. Yeah, you love it. : Chapter One up!


This is actually my first Shadow Hearts thingy to ever so posted... haha. Crazy. I hope you all enjoy it. Shadow Hearts is one of my favourite video games.. My ALL TIME favourite is American McGee's Alice and the Alice in Wonderland books have to be some of my favourites. So, one could say, I have an Alice fetish. . ; Sorry if sort of major characters may get small parts... you'll see. Features characters from Shadow Hearts 1 & 2.

Aaaaanyway, I own nothing. I can only wish and dream.

--------------------------------

-Alice in Wonderland-

Chapter One: In a World of My Own

_Alice in Wonderland, how do you get to Wonderland?_  
_Over the hill or underland, or just behind the tree?_  
_When clouds go rolling by, they roll away and leave the sky._  
_Where is the land beyond the eye, the people can not see, where can it be?_  
_Where do stars go, where is the grass that's blue?_  
_They must be somewhere in the sunny afternoon._  
_Alice in Wonderland, where is the path to Wonderland?_  
_Over the hill or here or there, I wonder where._

Her eyes remained open still. Everyone else was fast asleep, tired from the previous battles in a revisit to the Blue Castle. Not to mention those stairs leading to the tower were absolutely hellish. The clock seemed so loud in the silent hotel room. _Tick tock, tick tock. _The only other sound that could be heard was the occasional sighs from the sleeping Margarete in the bed next to her. Perhaps the seperate rooms were a bad idea. One room for the boys, one for the girls. Alice never had a problem sleeping while listening to Yuri's snoring or even Zhuzhen's mumbles while they slept. Something she had learned to get used to, it seemed. Besides, she'd much rather listen to snoring than the sound of that clock.

_Tick tock, tick tock._ Had the clock grown even louder?_Tick tock,tick tock. _Alice threw her head back against the fluffy, white pillow as the sound of the horridly loud clock filled her now aching head. _Tick tock, tick tock. _She brought the pillow over her head, shutting her pale blue eyes shut in hopes to drown out the horrible ticking. _Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick-..._

Silence. Wait, where was the ticking? Not that Alice minded, but it seemed quite odd. However, when curiousity got the best of her and she began to raise the pillow, a blindind light began to filter through. When the young woman rose the pillow up completely, she saw grass. Beautiful, green grass and blossoming flowers. Her gaze lifted to see a small lake. How curious, she thought, looking down into the reflecting water. She stared into her reflection for a moment. Her hair was down, how odd, the bow a top her head. Her dress was also different. The same blue colour, but the sleeves were short and the skirt was long. A small white apron was tied around her waist, a big bow on the small of her back. It was then when a familiar voice began to filter to her ears.

"...leaders, and had been of late much accustomed to usurpation and conquest. Edwin and Morcar, the earls of Mercia and Northumbria declared for him, and even Stigand... Alice...?" The voice paused and Alice had the time to turn and see where it was coming from. There, on a tree stump sat Margarete with a book resting on her lap. She was dressed in a deep blue, Victorian styled dress. Quite a change from her usual rather revealing clothing. It was quite flattering on her, in Alice's opinion. "Alice, dear. _Please_ pay attention." The voice was familiar, but the proper tone was not. Not wishing to argue, Alice sat on the green grass beneath her. "Now, now, where was I? Oh yes! And even Stigand, the archbishop of Canterbury, agreed to meet with William and offer him the crown.."

Alice did not hear the rest of the 'story', seeing as something caught her eye. Only a few feet was a small puppy, wagging his tail merrily. The puppy barked happily and pounced onto the girl's lap. She immediately burst into giggles dispite her previous confusion.

"Tiny!" She could hear Margarete's voice yelling at the poor puppy on her lap. Once he heard the yelling, his ears flattened to his head and he laid down on Alice's lap.

"What a boring book, huh, Tiny?" Alice whispered to the puppy, even though she knew he didn't understand. Still, it was nice to see him nod his head and bark in reply. Alice began to giggle again. "This book should have pictures, huh?" Of course, Alice read many books without pictures. But none quite this boring.

"My dear child, there are a great many good books in this world without pictures." Margarete's now strict voice interrupted again. "Now...Once more. From the beginning." Doningly, she began reading that book again. After only a moment of the horridly boring book, Tiny jumped up from Alice's lap. He was sniffing after something. As Margarete had her nose stuck in the book, Alice curiously followed after the puppy.

_Woof, woof, woof!_

"Wait, wait, Tiny!" Alice called after the puppy. When she found the little dog again, he was sniffing something. That something was a person. Their back to her. It looked like a man... a man with something on his head... Just as she craned her neck to hope to catch a better glimpse of the person, he began to speak.

"Oh my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late I'm late!" That voice... it sounded so familiar as well.

Of course, when the man turned around, she recognized him instantly.

--------------------------------

Oh man, cliff hanger, right? Yeah, it's only to get you guys to review and keep reading. :) Yeah, you love it. XD;


End file.
